


Touch (Draco Malfoy FanFic)

by tomsdarlinglady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsdarlinglady/pseuds/tomsdarlinglady
Summary: His ocean eyes admired my body laying fully exposed for his touch - and for his touch only. The darkness in them screamed at me, telling me I'm going to burn myself if I keep playing with fire, but I didn't care. I couldn't leave. Not when his long, cold ring covered fingers were pressed into my flash, and his lips were working wonder on my lips."Snowflake" his tongue twirled under my earlobe, lighting my whole body on fire "Arousing you, arouses me"
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: none.  
> Recommended song: Halsey - Castle (instrumental version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZc-JYkV2Zg

My steps echoed through the hall as I made my way to my Father’s study. With every step I took, I felt like someone was watching me, checking every move I took. I was in my own house, the Rosier Residence, and yet, I felt like I have never been here before. The walls seemed empty, with all the family portraits gone, and the atmosphere of the whole manor screamed death. The nightingales on the willow trees in the backyard weren’t singing anymore, the soft melody of my Mother playing the piano was gone too. My Father, my dear Father’s deep, yet smooth voice didn’t resounded from the living room. It felt like I was walking in a place that was the exact replica of the place I grew up and made so many happy memories.

My eyes were focused on the door which was getting closer and closer with every passing second, ready to be opened and show me what was waiting for me behind it. I stopped right in front of the door and placed my hand on the handle. Memories of my young self flashed in front of my eyes. Little me running from the House Elves and sneaking into my Father’s study to spend time with him, even though I was told to let him work in peace. Six year old me, in my light blue dress and thin, blonde pigtails, holding my first tooth in my palm, excited to show my Daddy that I was a big girl. Eleven year old me running through the whole Residence with my letter from Hogwarts, jumping into his lap and showing it to him proudly. I was always excited to open this door, but now, the black dress I had on felt too tight, like it was trying to slowly suffocate me. I looked down at my trembling hands and clenched them into a fist, trying to calm myself down. I didn’t know what was waiting for me in there, only that something that was going to change my whole life. I closed my eyes for a second. I wanted to savour the last taste of freedom and my youth. This was it. The end of something pure and light, and the beginning of something rotten and dark.

“Come on in, dear” I opened my eyes to the sound of my Mother talking to me with calmness in her voice. Her face seemed relaxed, but her light green eyes were filled with worry and sorrow. She took my hand in her shaking one and lead me to the study. I looked at the four men standing around my Father’s desk, all of them watching me with different expressions, but I only saw my Daddy. His eyes were begging for forgiveness. I took one last breath and slowly made eye contact with them, one by one. Never, in my seventeen year - eighteen almost - of existence on this world, would I have thought that one day I had to face these powerful men, all wanting me to do one thing.

“Everything is going to be, darling” my Mother said quietly. I felt her eyes on my face, but I couldn’t look away from the man in the middle, who’s eyes captivated me - and not in the good way. I felt like my blood froze in my veins and my soul left my body “Please, remember, this is for the sake of your family”

When an hour later I was dismissed, I didn’t hesitate to walk away from that room as fast as I could. My whole body was burning and tears were streaming down my face, blurring my vision, making it impossible to see clearly. I had no choice. I had to do it for the safety of my family. At least that’s what I was told.


	2. Chapter 1

Platform 9 4/5 was loud and crowded with the bustling wizards and witches rushing to the Hogwarts Express. I watched them entering the platform through a wall, pushing their packed carts with their suitcases, owls, cats or frogs. I listened to them saying goodbye to their families, hugging their parents and younger siblings for the last time before getting on the train, searching for their friends or an empty compartment where they could spend the upcoming few hours. I smiled at the excited, yet scared expressions on the first years’ faces as they were trying to remember everything their parents were telling them. I was the same a few years ago. Little, eleven year old Ivy Rosier standing at the very same place with her braids and her favourite stuffed toy hugged to her chest, listening as my Daddy told me everything I needed to know about my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was ecstatic and terrified at the same time. I couldn’t wait to learn everything about magic, but feared that I wouldn’t get sorted into the same House where everyone from my family belonged to in their school years. I could still recall how my Father tried to calm me down, assuring me that no matter where I was sorted, I had to stay loyal to myself. Now, years later, I was nothing like that little girl. My hair was shorter, only reached below my shoulder with a few inches, my body changed and the childish lines vanished - the curves of an almost grown up woman appeared instead. My innocence was long gone and I had to grew up way before I wanted to.

“Isn’t that the Nott family?” My Father’s deep, yet smooth voice pulled me back from the depth of my thoughts. My eyes followed his gaze, and I soon found myself smiling again at Theodore’s lean figure and kind smile “Theo changed a lot during summer break”

“We all did, Dad” my smile suddenly wasn’t so honest, but I had to remind myself, that I was going home. I looked at him, seeing his smile fade when he realised what I was implying to and caressed my cheek with his thumb, his eyes pleading for my forgiveness. I smiled at him weakly and turned my attention back to the Nott family. Theo and I, we grew up together and spent most of our summers with each other, wandering around the manors, picking wildflowers or exploring the forest not so far from our homes. He was a true friend.

“Ivy Aspen Rosier” he yelled my name and ran to me, picking me up in his arms and spinning with me “What happened to my owls during summer break?”

“Please, why are you so obsessed with me?” I rolled my eyes playfully at him and pushed his body away. Theo ruffled my hair in response and looked at my Dad, offering his hand for a handshake.

“It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Rosier” he greeted him politely. I frowned at his manners. Theo was a clown, most of the time, so seeing him behaving like a mature, grown up guy really surprised me. But like my Dad said, he changed during the summer.

“You too, Theo” Dad smiled at him kindly “And please, call me Oberon” I watched the two men talking about Theo’s future plans after graduating, and how excited he was to start his training as an Auror next year. I listened with a relaxed smile, and scanned the platform, looking for the familiar faces of my friends and Housemates. I politely smiled at those, who greeted me as they were passing by. Everyone changed so much during summer break. Most of us weren’t the same kids anymore, with chubby cheeks and innocent smile. Our faces looked more mature, the boys were taller and muscular and the girls features became more feminine. Almost grown ups. That were we. I was silently planning our annual Common Room Party to celebrate the beginning of a new school year, when I felt someone staring at me. I looked around the platform, soon finding the familiar storm grey eyes burning a whole in my skin.

Draco Malfoy was always one of the most handsome boys at Hogwarts, and it was almost impossible for him to get hotter, but he did. He was taller than ever, his lean figure was visibly more muscular under his all black suit. His facial features were defined and his sharp jawline made his always cold face look angelic and dangerous at the same time. The only things that were the same on him were his icy eyes and his arrogant smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. Our relationship was complex. We were always bickering and arguing, but the tension between us was something not this worldly.

“Remember to focus on your studies this year, dear” Father placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. From the corner on my eyes, I was glancing at Draco who was still openly staring at me, looking me up and down and biting on his bottom lip. I bit the inside of my cheek and turned my back to him, not giving myself the slightest of opportunity to look at him again.

“Don’t worry, Oberon” Theo threw his long arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to his body and smiling at my father cheekily “I’ll keep her away from trouble”

“You?” I laughed and shook his arm down “Please, you are trouble”

“Alright, kids” Mrs. Nott clapped her hands and turned her attention to us “You should board the train, you’re departing in any minute now and I desperately need a little time away from Theo”

“I love you too, Mom” he rolled his eyes and planted a sloppy kiss on his mother’s annoyed face. I giggled at their cute encounter and turned to my father to say goodbye to him. Dad smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of my head. I embraced his strong body and buried my face into his chest, inhaling his scent that always helped me to calm down. He moved me away from his body a little and placed his hands on my cheeks.

“I love you, Ivy Aspen” he kissed my forehead and let go of me “Be good” he jokingly warned me with his forefinger and winked. I laughed and shook my head at his behaviour.

“Tell Mom I’m going to write to her every week” I smiled and grabbed my bag “Bye, Daddy”

Theo waited for me and we went to the train together, chatting about how our summer was. We made our way through the excited seconds years who were eager to check out the scared first years, or to find their friends in one the compartments. Theo was loudly cursing behind me for not having enough space to move to the back of the train, where the rest of our friends were waiting for us to join them.

“Rosier!” My best friend’s velvety voice called my name and in a second, I spotted Pansy Parkinson standing and waving at me. I smiled brightly at her and pushed a third year out of my way to reach them finally. Pansy climbed over Blaise Zabini, who was almost asleep by her side, and threw herself at me, embracing me in a bone crushing hug “Merlin, I missed you so much this summer. I have so much to tell you, I don’t even know where to start” I just stared at the girl, who almost looked like a grown woman now. Her once short bob hair now reached below her shoulders and she even grew a few inches, making her taller than me. Not so many people liked Pansy, for the same reason they didn’t like Theo, Draco, Blaise or me. She was cold and mean most of the time, but when she was with people who she trusted and loved, she was a literal ray on sunshine, always happy and ready to be the life of the party.

“I missed you too” I let go of her and handed my bag to Theo, to put it to the luggage rack. My smile became honest again as I took in the familiar faces of my Housemates. Some of them already in their uniforms, chatting and laughing together. I shook my head in disbelief, how Crabe and Goyle were already stuffing their faces with sweets from the Hondeydukes Express cart. The probably felt my eyes on them, because the next second, both of them looked at me and flashed their chocolate covered teeth as they smiled and waved at me. I laughed and waved back before squeezing myself between Blaise and Pansy.

“Missed me too?” Draco look at me with a cocky smile and tilted his head as he checked me out from head to toe. I groaned and fixed my top a little, not giving him the satisfaction to get a better view of my cleavage.

“In your dreams, Malfoy” I snapped at him and leaned back in my seat, arching my eyebrow in a challenging way and an arrogant smirk on my lips. Blaise chuckled beside me and listened in our conversation.

“Trust me, darling, you’re a frequent persona in my dreams” he winked at me and held my eye contact. I clenched my jaw and wanted to look away, but I couldn’t. I didn’t want him to win thestaring contest.

“Merlin” Theo laughed and patted Draco on the back “Fifteen minutes on the train and you two are already flirting with each other”

“He wishes” I gave him a smug look and turned away from his gaze, looking at Pansy who was showing me her new rings she got from Paris. I listened to her telling me everything about her holiday, how she flew with an airplane for the first time in her love, where he met Pierre, a lovely French wizard boy who showed her around the city - and later his bedroom too - and all the fun she had there.

I rested my chin in my palm, watching the beautiful Scottish landscape with the beautiful green hills and the dark grey clouds on the sky. I always loved the peace and quiet that land radiated and how calm I felt knowing, that I was closer and closer to Hogwarts, my second home. The tall, cold walls and the spacious corridors with all the talking paintings made me feel safe. Something that I always needed. All summer, I counted the days until I could go back there. I terribly missed my friends, our classes, Snape’s monotone voice telling us he doesn’t want to hear about any secret parties in the Common Room. I even missed Peeves and his terrible pranks, or how our House Ghost, the Bloody Barron would scare him off.

“So, are we having our annual end of summer Common Room party? tonight?” Pansy asked us excitedly and put away all her jewellery. We all looked at her like she went mad. She and Draco were the Slytherin Prefects, and one of their duty was to make sure students didn’t threw any illegal parties in their Common Rooms “What? Draco and I are Prefects, so the chance to someone will snitch on us at Snape is actually pretty low” she shrugs “And he is just so done with our bullshit, I think at this point he’d just join us to drink to forget that we exist” she giggled and fixed her Prefect badge on her jacket with a proud expression on her face.

“Plus, don’t forget that he has a soft spot for Draco” I grinned at him “He wouldn’t dare to ruin his little fun, would he?” Draco looked at me coldly and turned his attention to Crabe and Goyle who were fighting over the last Chocolate Frog. I looked down at his hands and watched how his long fingers played with his rings. He had beautiful hands. They looked strong and gentle at the same time, his nails were almost perfectly manicured. I hated his hands. They were haunting me in my sleep, doing unholy things to my body and I always woke up covered in sweat and panting.

“What are you daydreaming about?” Blaise nudged my knee with his and followed where my eyes were focused “You just have to ask him, you know?” He smirked at me.

“Shut up” I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze away, focusing on the two idiots instead, who were pointing their wands at each other, ready to duel in the middle of the train for that damn chocolate. I smiled to myself. I really missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you continue reading the story, I'd like to share some important things about it:  
> \- For the sake of our story, the characters are all at least a year older.  
> \- The story is going to include explicit sexual content, physical and mental abuse, death scenes etc., but I'm going to put a warning every time.  
> \- The story is not going to completely go with the original line, please don't forget this is a fan fiction only.  
> \- The only original characters are the member of the Rosier family (one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight)


End file.
